Doux mensonge
by So-chan07
Summary: Kasane la voleuse de visages. Fascinée par ce qu'elle a vu la première fois, Nogiku retourne voir Kasane jouer.


**Fandom :** Kasane, la voleuse de visages  
 **Personnages :** Kasane, Nogiku, le père de Nogiku  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer :** Personnages et univers demeurent la propriété exclusive de Daruma Matsuura  
 **Prompt :** Fascinée par ce qu'elle a vu la première fois, Nogiku retourne voir Kasane jouer. Une fic sur qu'elle ressent face à la performance éblouissante de Kasane, le tout potentiellement entrecoupé de flashbacks des horribles moments qu'elle a passés à imiter Sukeyo Fuchi sur l'ordre de son père.  
 **Notes :** Se situe durant le tome 6.

* * *

Sa décision était prise, ferme et irrévocable. Ce soir Nogiku répondrait à l'ultime prière de Nina Tanzawa, l'originelle, celle dont le corps était prisonnier d'un sommeil bien pis que celui de la Belle au bois dormant. Mais avant, elle devait la voir une ultime fois. C'était comme un besoin impérieux, une envie à satisfaire pour mieux armer son bras. Nogiku devait voir Kasane jouer. Elle voulait constater si, cette fois-ci alors qu'elle connaissait son secret, elle se laisserait duper – ou si le charme était rompu à jamais.

Entrer au sein de ce théâtre lui noua les entrailles comme la première fois où elle y avait mis les pieds. Elle remercia l'obscurité de la dissimuler aux regards inquisiteurs tandis que, dédaignant les sièges, elle se tenait en haut des marches des gradins. Ici, à l'écart de tous, surplombant presque la scène, rien ne pourrait lui échapper – et elle pouvait respirer à son aise.

Nogiku avait pu la voir flamboyante en tant que Salomé, dansant avec une grâce presque reptilienne. Elle l'avait suivi dans les gradins tandis que Kasane traversait la foule, l'emmenant dans son sillage, l'hypnotisant.

« Aujourd'hui tu ne m'auras pas. » murmura Nogiku à elle-même, assurée, ses doigts se refermant sur la barre longeant le sommet des gradins.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent en contrebas donnant vie aux personnages qui semblaient attendre le regard du spectateur pour se mouvoir. Le regard de Nogiku fixa Kasane, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en une moue écœurée. Elle attendait la mystificatrice, l'erreur qui allait briser l'illusion qui, Nogiku en était persuadée, serait aussi fragile que la ménagerie de verre de Laura.

Ce personnage Kasane lui en avait parlé tandis qu'elles se promenaient sur la grève et que Nogiku, ignorante de la vérité, s'accordait un moment de bonheur. Des instants qui n'avaient été que des mensonges, des perles constituant un collier qu'elle avait brisé, sans vergogne. Ne restait que la pure et cruelle vérité. Nogiku ne pouvait offrir sa confiance à personne.

Son regard scruta Kasane alors que la jeune femme prononçait ses premières tirades.

La magie opéra.

Contre sa volonté Nogiku ne put détourner son regard de l'actrice. Kasane n'était plus. Il n'y avait pas même un soupçon du personnage qu'elle jouait, hors de la scène, lorsqu'elle se paraît du visage de Nina Tanzawa. Elle n'était plus que Laura, fille à l'aspect maladive et éthérée aussi brillante et fugace que la pièce dans laquelle elle se mouvait.

Les mains de Nogiku en tremblèrent.

 _Non, ne te laisse pas emporter ! Tout ceci est faux !_

Aussi faux que la Sukeyo qu'elle devait jouer pour plaire à son père, pour éviter les coups de canne et les gifles... et pis encore. Ainsi donc la fille était en tout point semblable à la mère ? La voix de son père résonna dans l'esprit de Nogiku, ramenant en elle un charnier de souvenirs aux relents putréfiés.

* * *

« Tu n'as pas appris la pièce ? »

La question n'attendait aucune réponse. Le sang imprégna la bouche de Nogiku avant qu'elle ne comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Sa tête avait heurté le mur tandis que sa joue lançait, la peau rougie et cuite par la gifle que venait de lui asséner son père. La jeune fille ravala sang et salive, se retranchant sur elle-même, maigre geste défensif face à la colère d'un homme plongé dans la folie.

Elle essayait d'apprendre, vainement. Les répliques des personnages lui échappaient. Ils sonnaient si creux à son oreille, si peu... réalistes. Même lorsqu'elle arrivait à retenir les mots, cela ne suffisait jamais. Sa voix n'avait pas le bon ton, son jeu était mauvais, elle avait le regard trop absent, le verbe trop faible. Nogiku ne répondait pas aux exigences. Elle n'arrivait pas à être Sukeyo.

Un couinement lui échappa lorsque, la saisissant par les cheveux, son père l'assit de force. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler. Sous ses yeux les mots se déformaient, tout n'était que flou. La voix de son père la frappait continuellement tel un pilon frappant tout son corps.

« Sukeyo se tenait toujours droite. Elle posait sur le monde un regard de reine. Il lui est arrivé de jouer des rôles aux antipodes de son caractère comme celui-ci. » Du doigt son père désigna le livret qu'elle tenait. « Elle s'effaçait dans chacun de ses rôles, incarnait le personnage. »

Nogiku eut un frisson lorsque la main de son père lui caressa la joue. C'est lorsqu'il se faisait doucereux, affable, qu'elle le craignait le plus.

« Tu dois apprendre, tu comprends Sukeyo ? » Son pouce vint toucher les lèvres rendues écarlates par le rouge à lèvres, un maquillage que Nogiku avait toujours trouvé outrancier, lui donnant la sensation d'avoir la bouche recouverte de sang. « Sois une brave fille et je serais doux avec toi. »

La main se posa sur le genou de Nogiku, remonta sous la jupe, pressa la cuisse.

* * *

Une main se posa sur sa bouche refoulant la nausée qui montait à ses lèvres, menaçait de tout dégorger ici même dans ce théâtre. Elle s'écœurait – de se rappeler de son père, de se laisser charmer par le chant de sirène de Kasane. D'une main rageuse elle essuya les larmes qui marquaient ses joues, refoula le frisson qui dévalait son échine.

C'était cette fille que son père aurait du garder auprès de lui. Elle avait tout ce qui avait manqué à Nogiku, tout ce qui l'avait empêché d'être la Sukeyo que son géniteur avait tenté de retrouver. Nogiku n'en avait que les traits, Kasane possédait son âme.

Fixant son attention sur la pièce, Nogiku se surprit à nouveau à oublier elle se trouvait. Elle était là, aux côtés de Laura, partageant ses peines et ses joies, écoutant Tom relater les derniers instants de sa sœur, en faire son deuil. Car Laura mourrait, c'était indéniable. Aussi fragile que sa collection d'animaux en verre, elle n'était guère faite pour durer.

 _Tout comme toi tu ne peux exister davantage Kasane. Tu es un mensonge trop crédible._

Malgré cette pensée, ce besoin impérieux de voir Kasane perdre de sa superbe, de faire éclater la vérité à son sujet, Nogiku ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer pour Laura et son destin. Lorsque la jeune fille scella la pièce, soufflant les bougies comme elle aurait éteint sa propre vie, les larmes la reprirent.

Elle ne pouvait le nier. Kasane était une actrice formidable. Plus que Nogiku ne l'aurait jamais été dans toute sa vie. La voix de son père siffla à son oreille avec le susurrement d'un serpent.

 _Elle possède ce qui manquait à ta mère et à toi._

C'était indéniable.

Lorsque le rideau s'ouvrit, que la lumière fut et que les acteurs saluèrent, Nogiku pouvait voir que le visage de Kasane était encore imprégné de son rôle. Les traits de Nina se disputaient la faveur avec le regard empreint de douceur de Laura. Cette fille était dotée d'un don, un don qui avait détruit plus d'une vie. Il était temps de faire tomber les masques. Nogiku s'y emploierait dès ce soir en accordant à Nina ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Libération et vengeance.


End file.
